


If You Only Knew

by MyJediLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben Solo smells good, Drunken sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Executive Ben Solo, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Leia has strict office rules, Lost cufflinks, Office Sex, One Night Stand, Panty Snatching, Pregnancy, Rey Doesn't Know The Father of her baby, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey plays detective, Secret Relationship, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, secret romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: Ben Solo never drinks. So when he wakes up one morning after an office party and finds Rey passed out next to him - he does what any self respecting man does. He steals her panties and runs away.When she ends up pregnant, not knowing who the father is - how will she handle things?





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [P_Dunton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/gifts), [HouseDadam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseDadam/gifts).



> Thanks to my Beta - who is an amazing person!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, Polly, as it is a prompt from you!

[](https://imgur.com/psvT7gV)

He woke with a start, his head pounding with the intensity of a F-16 at full throttle, and as his eyes drifted around the strange room, finally stopping on the still passed out figure beside him, Ben let out a low curse, the memory of what had happened the night before coming back to him like a battering ram.

 

He had imbibed copious amounts of alcohol with his co-workers to celebrate closing a deal that would launch Organa Logistics into the forefront of their industry. It wasn’t something Ben normally did – but  _ she _ was going to be there.

 

He had been in love with Rey Niima since she had walked in for a job interview, the ink barely dry on her engineering degree. He had hired her almost on the spot, and insisted she be placed on his team. As it turned out, she had become one of the best engineers in the firm.

 

Looking over at her sleeping figure, Ben wanted to reach out and touch her, just to make sure she was real. He should have ignored her flirtations, should have done the right thing and just gone home, taking himself in hand in a cold shower. Instead, he had accepted her invitation to come up to her apartment, and when she had started kissing him – Ben hadn’t been strong enough to tell her no.

 

Sitting up as softly as he could, given how big he was, Ben stood, glancing back at a still sleeping Rey. He gathered his clothes quietly, stopping when he saw her green lace panties resting on the floor near one of his shoes. He remembered pulling those panties off her with his teeth – although the memory was hazy through the lens of drunkenness. With a gulp, and feeling a bit of shame, Ben picked up the panties, pocketing them in his dress pants before he made his way down to the lobby of her building, trying to make himself appear less disheveled on the elevator down.

 

Luckily, Rey lived close to the office and the bar they had all congregated at, which meant he was a short, five minute walk from his vehicle. He had never done a walk of shame before, and if he hadn’t been so in love with the woman he had sex with last night – multiple times – he might feel more ashamed than he did.

 

….

 

A half hour later, Ben Solo sat behind the wheel of his Escalade, beating his hands against the steering wheel over and over again as he sat in his garage. Finally bringing his hands to his face, he groaned as a distinctive scent came to his nose.

 

His fingers still smelled like Rey.

 

He was so screwed – when Rey realized what had happened, there was no way she was not going to report him to his boss – who also happened to be his mother. Leia frowned upon interoffice relationships, maintaining that anyone found dating someone else from Organa Logistics would be terminated.

 

Add into the puzzle that he was – technically – Rey’s boss, and Ben knew he was good and screwed. With a low groan, he slammed his fists down on the steering wheel once more before exiting the car and heading inside to work out his aggressions and his feelings, and then shower.

 

….

 

Rey woke with a low moan, stretching languidly to work out all the kinks from sleep.

 

A scent drifted to her nose – leather, the forest, and hints of smoky bourbon and bergamot – and Rey’s eyes widened as she looked over to the pillow next to hers, a pillow that had obviously been slept on after… after she had  _ copious _ amounts of sex with the person.

 

She remembered the sex, in a hazy, cloudy kind of way, like the alcohol had put her in a fugue state, but try as hard as she could, Rey couldn’t remember just  _ who _ she had brought home last night. All she had was his scent, and the definite ache of a night spent having good sex.

 

Picking up her phone, Rey texted her best friend.

 

_ <Rey> Finn? Who did I take home last night? _

 

She chewed at her fingernails nervously as she waited for Finn’s reply. She wished she could remember anything besides having sex. A low groan left her lips then, the thought that if her boss found out, or worse yet, his mother and CEO of Organa Logistics, she would lose her job – and Rey really liked her job.

 

Of course – she really,  _ really _ liked her boss too, but that was a thought she tried to keep at bay. Knowing the only man she would ever consider sleeping with from work happened to be her boss, and the person she had a massive crush on from the moment she laid eyes on him, just made the situation worse.

 

Finally, her phone chimed with a reply.

 

_ <Finn> No idea. Rose and I left before you. Poe left before us with some blonde he picked up, so he won’t be help, either. What’s up, Peanut? You ok? _

 

Rey typed out a response quickly.

 

_ <Rey> Hungover and trying to figure out who I spent last night with, because I have no clue. _

 

Finn’s reply was almost instantaneous.

 

_ <Finn> Oh Peanut. Better hope it doesn’t get back to Solo or his mom. _

 

Rey groaned again, which caused her head to pound even more. Sighing, she types out a response.

 

_ <Rey> I know. Maybe it was some random dude that doesn’t work for OL. I’m gonna go shower and drink a pot of coffee. Talk to you later, Peanut. _

 

Rey sat up, wincing as her head decided it was time to start in on a drum solo, and stood, stretching once more. As she gathered up her clothes from the night before to put them in the hamper, her brow wrinkled in confusion.  _ Where are my panties? I think I remember them being pulled off me with a very, very nice mouth and tongue… _

 

Rey bent over to peek under the bed – to no avail. Her panties were, most assuredly, missing. As she stood, light glinted off something metallic resting on the floor beside the bed, and Rey bent down once more, picking the small object up.

 

One small, silver cufflink rested in her hand, fashioned to look like a dice.

 

As Rey went to shower, she wondered once more just  _ who _ she had spent last night with, and why did they take her panties?

 

….

 

Rey spent the weekend recovering, trying frantically to recall any details from her tryst on Friday. All she had was his distinctive scent and a cufflink – hardly anything that would tell her just who he was. Rey knew who she  _ wished _ it was, though, and the thought of him had her aching inside.

 

Why did she have to pick the one, more than unattainable, guy to have a massive crush on? Why couldn’t she just find a good guy like Poe or Finn and be happy with them? Rey knew no one else would ever come close to Ben Solo, though, and she couldn’t lie to herself. She wanted Ben, even though she couldn’t ever have him.

 

Late at night, though, when she wanted a release, she imagined Ben touching her with those large, masculine hands of his, his plush lips on her nipples, his tongue sliding through her swollen wet folds, his cock filling her completely over and over again, and as she came, it was always his name on her lips.

 

….

 

Ben Solo wasn’t a pervert. No, it was perfectly natural that he had taken a pair of worn panties – ones he had taken off with his teeth, for that matter – from the woman he had been in love with for two years now. It was also perfectly natural that Ben found himself in bed on a Sunday night taking himself in hand with her panties clutched to his nose, breathing in her musk as he slid his other hand up and down his cock, wishing he could sink deep into her again.

 

He might have been drunk – but he remembered what it felt like to touch Rey, to taste her, and to bury himself in her until he couldn’t tell where he ended and she began. It had been as close to heaven as he had ever been, and he wanted more of her.

 

As he reached his peak, his spend spilling all over his hand, her name was on his lips.

 

When he tucked her panties under his pillow before going to sleep, he had to remind himself that he loved her – he wasn’t some silly teenager who had just stolen panties from the girl’s locker room.

 

….

 

When Rey walked into her office on Monday morning, she tried to keep her usual smiled on her face, but truthfully, she was more nervous than she’d ever been going to work. Every male in the office – minus Poe and Finn – was a suspect, and Rey found herself leaning closer to her male coworkers on several occasions, trying to determine if they were wearing the same cologne that she had committed to memory even after laundering her sheets. She also found herself examining wrists, to see if anyone had a set of cufflinks similar to the one she had found on her floor.

 

Her search led to nothing but more confusion.

 

The highlight of her day was giving her presentation for the plans for a new building to Ben. As she leaned closer to him, pointing something out on the whiteboard, her hand brushed against his, and sparks flew through every nerve ending, making her breath hitch in her throat. Ben’s eyes met hers, and he moved away slightly, like her touch was poison and he needed to keep his distance from it.

 

“Sorry,” Rey mumbled, moving on with her presentation. How many times had she imagined Ben touching her with those hands, and now she had actually felt his skin on hers – and for some reason it repulsed him.

 

“It’s okay,” Ben mumbled, remembering all too well how her skin felt under his hands, lips and tongue. He didn’t think he could handle being in such close proximity to her right now without reaching out and touching her, and so he moved away to a more comfortable distance – although his fingers still itched to touch her again.

 

….

 

At the planning meeting the next day, Rey was happy to find herself sitting next to Ben. As it was her turn to speak, she stood, her arms brushing up against Ben’s. He froze, goosebumps dotting both their arms, but Rey pressed on with her presentation, trying to ignore the urge to touch him again. Surely, it would be frowned upon to molest your boss, especially when his mother was sitting less than ten feet away. As Rey took her seat once more, she made eye contact with Ben, giving him a small smile.

 

“Good job,” he leaned towards her and whispered, and Rey’s face lit up.

 

“Thanks,” she murmured back, her leg brushing up against his.

 

Ben stiffened once more, this time his cock twitched in his pants. How he wished he could call her into his office, close the door, back her up against the wall and fuck her senseless. He didn’t regret their night together – but he did regret that she didn’t seem to remember it, or, if she did, she wasn’t bringing it up.

 

Maybe she was disgusted that she had brought him home. Maybe she wanted to forget about it.

But Ben wouldn’t forget the way she felt underneath him, nor could he forget the way she sounded moaning his name. She may not ever want him – but he wanted her, and that wasn’t going to change any time soon.

 

….

 

Rey spent the next three weeks trying to unravel the mystery of who she had slept with. She thought she had caught the scent of him several times in the crowded elevator, and once in the hallway as they all left a meeting. Still, he eluded her, and all she had was the memory of his scent and a single cufflink.

 

When she missed her period three days later, she panicked.

 

She never missed a period – they were like clockwork. Fearing the worst, Rey went after work, buying three different pregnancy tests from three different manufacturers – just to be safe. She followed the instructions on the boxes each time – and every one of them gave her the same result.

 

She was going to be a mother – and she had no clue who the father of her baby was.


	2. The Truth of Things...From A Certain Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben knows the truth of things, and tries to be a good father-to-be... without letting Rey know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite) is my amazing beta and moodboard artist. She also writes sometimes, when I give her a reprieve from having to do a gazillion betas. Check out her stuff here.

[](https://imgur.com/ViUsF5n)

Ben knew something was wrong with Rey. Over the last few weeks she had been pale and shaky sometimes, and he knew something was bothering her. He had been studying her since the day she had started working at Organa Logistics, and he knew Rey Niima.

 

He knew he was in love with her. He knew what it felt like to kiss her. He knew what it felt like to touch her, to taste her most intimate parts. He knew what it felt like to be seated deep within her, filling her completely. He knew what his name being moaned from her lips sounded like.

 

Oh, yes, Ben Solo knew Rey Niima well, and he knew something was wrong with her – if only he could help her.

 

The next morning, Ben arrived with an extra drink from her favorite coffee shop, as well as a blueberry muffin, knowing that they were her favorites. As he set them down on her desk with a, “Good Morning, Rey,” Ben was shocked when she looked up in horror, her nose twitching as she turned almost green and ran for the bathroom without a word.

 

Ben didn’t know what to do – should he follow her? Should he wait at her desk? His mother, luckily, made the decision for him as she beckoned to him through the window of her office. He would make sure to check in with Rey later, and until then, he would try to focus on whatever his mother needed from him.

 

….

 

Rey knew a few things about Ben Solo too.

 

Ben had the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. She thought she could spend hours losing herself in them. He had the silkiest raven locks, and she itched to run her hand through them. His voice made her wet every time he spoke to her, and working with damp panties was the new norm for her. His hands were large and looked like they would feel fantastic against her flesh. She sometimes dreamt about those hands touching her, those fingers diving deep inside her core as she writhed underneath him. And his lips – his plush, perfect lips. Rey could only imagine what they would feel like against both sets of her lips.

 

God, how she wanted him. He was unattainable, though, Rey knew that in her very soul. Ben was handsome and perfect and everything a woman would want – why would he choose her? 

 

She had come from nothing – she was a nobody.

 

When he had brought her a grande frozen hazelnut latte with chocolate whipped topping and sprinkles from her favorite coffee shop, with her favorite blueberry muffin, Rey had been stunned. She had been about to thank him when the scent of coffee hit her nose, along with a brief whiff of leather and bourbon. Instead of being able to thank him, Rey had instead had to run for the bathroom, where she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

 

….

 

Rey found herself once more seated next to Ben at a planning meeting that same afternoon, his nearness making it hard for her to concentrate on anything but him. Luckily, she was well-prepared, and when it came time for her to make her presentation, she was able to easily, even though her eyes kept meeting his as she scanned the room as she spoke.

 

She tried not to panic when Leia spoke up at the end of the meeting, asking both her and Ben to stay behind so she could speak with them. “Ben, Rey,” Leia looked between them both. “This project is our biggest to date, you both know that. I need you both on your A game here, got it? There’s going to be many late nights and weekends sacrificed, plus, I will need both of you in Tempe in four months when they break ground on the project. You’ll both be overseeing it. Together. I just want to make sure you are both on board, are you?”

 

“I am, 100%, Leia.” Rey didn’t hesitate with her answer, glancing sideways at Ben. She had to admit, late nights and a business trip with him across the country sounded nice.

 

“You know I am, Mother,” Ben said softly, looking over at Rey and giving her a small smile. Any time he could spend with Rey was a plus in his book.

 

“Perfect. Rey, I need final plans on my desk in two weeks – same for the budget for this project, Benjamin. Thank you – both of you. We couldn’t do it without you both.” Leia offered them both a smile before turning and walking out of the room.

 

Ben and Rey looked at each other for a long, pregnant moment, Ben wishing he could tell her how he felt, and Rey wishing that she could kiss those plush, full lips of his. Ben finally broke the silence, heaving a sigh and running one large hand through his raven tresses. “So, I guess we should start going over things now?”

 

Rey gave him a smile, nodding as she bit her bottom thoughtfully. “We’ll probably have to burn the midnight oil for the next two weeks for sure to make sure Leia has everything she asked for. We can order dinner in, or maybe grab something quick every night?”

 

Ben nodded, not able to articulate what he was truly thinking.  _ Or you could come home with me, and we could work until we got tired enough to fall into bed together… _

 

While it may be for work, Ben was glad for this project – because he got to work with Rey for a long time to come.

 

….

 

Rey glanced at the clock on the wall behind her desk, standing up to stretch. Ben glanced up at her from his spot on the opposite side of the desk, where he had been furiously typing away at his laptop for hours now. His brow was furrowed in the cutest way – Rey had been trying not to stare at him the whole time they had been working. Her eyes kept drifting to him, though – because he was magnificent.

 

She didn’t even think he realized what an effect he had on her. When he turned his honeyed gaze on her, Rey could feel her insides melt and her core grow slick with wanting. Even before she was pregnant, she had wanted him, but now it was an almost insatiable need.

 

The only thing stopping her was that he was her boss – and she was pregnant and had no clue who the father was. What man would want her knowing that little secret?

 

Ben, in turn, tried not to let Rey know that he was watching her whenever he could. She seemed even more beautiful to him now than she had before – a feat that Ben didn’t think was possible with how taken he was with her. He wanted her so badly, wanted to tell her it was him who had made her come over and over again in her bed that night – but he didn’t.

 

They had both been drunk – and she hadn’t shown him any signs that she even liked him when she was sober. Sure, she was polite and nice, but she acted like that towards all her co-workers. He was no one special to her. So, Ben would just have to love her from afar, something he was used to doing by now.

 

He was patient. He could wait.

 

….

 

It was getting harder for Rey to mask her pregnancy as the weeks wore on, and it made finding her mystery man – and the father of her child – much more difficult. Any strong smell made her nauseous, and drinking her favorite thing in the world, coffee, became impossible – which made Rey grumpy.

 

Ben was being incredibly kind. He didn’t question why she kept excusing herself to go to the bathroom, nor did he comment when she had to run from the room to throw up. Instead, he watched her with eyes that couldn’t quite mask his worry, and Rey, in turn, never questioned why he was so worried.

 

Finally, one night, as they broke from working to take a quick meal together, her luck ran out.

 

“Rey, I, um… I noticed you haven’t been feeling well. Are you okay? I mean… do you need a leave of absence or something? I could get one of your other team members to help out…” Ben was looking at her with those honeyed eyes of his, and Rey wanted to drown in them – especially when he looked at her like she was the only thing in the world that he gave a damn about.

 

“I… Ben, I guess I have to tell you at some point, since you are my boss. I… I’m pregnant. But this won’t affect my job performance at all, I promise. Even after my baby is born.” Rey let her words run together, hoping that Ben wouldn’t fire her on the spot, or take her off the project that both of them had been working tirelessly on.

 

Ben opened his mouth, and then closed it. His brain came to a grinding halt in his skull, and his heart was thudding in his chest. Rey was pregnant. Rey was having a baby. He had slept with Rey… and he didn’t remember using protection. The realization hit him like a brick.

 

_ He might be the father of Rey’s baby. _

 

Of course, he also didn’t know if Rey had a boyfriend, or whether she had gotten a boyfriend since their one night together almost eight weeks ago.

 

Finally, Ben’s mind flipped a switch and reminded him that he was sitting across from Rey, just staring at her, and she looked utterly  _ terrified _ at her confession, tears pooling in her eyes as she stared back at him, waiting for an answer.

 

“Oh. I… I didn’t know you had a boyfriend, um, congratulations?” Ben managed to mutter, his face coloring deeply as he continued to stare at Rey.

 

“I keep my private life just that – private,” Rey said softly, her eyes searching Ben’s for any hint of disgust or judgment. She found none, only acceptance and genuine care were alight in his eyes.

 

“Of course,” Ben said softly, taking another bite of his linguini as he tried to stay calm. His next question managed to come out casual, although Ben’s heart was thrumming in his chest as he asked it. “So, how far along are you?”

 

Rey let her shoulders sag in relief. She hadn’t been aware of how tense she had been, or how badly she wanted Ben’s approval. He was still looking at her warmly, and she looked down at her plate, fiddling with her food before looking back up at him and answering. “About nine weeks along.”

 

Ben simply nodded, feeling guilt clench at his very soul; oily and noxious. He should tell her the truth, that he might very well be the father, and then they could move on from there. But he couldn’t, no matter how hard he willed his mouth to say the words, they simply wouldn’t come. Instead, he nodded and said, “Make sure you let Phasma in HR know, since you’ll have to take a leave once the baby is born. Do… is the father...helping? I mean, do you have support?”

 

Rey gave a sad smile before shoving a fork full of food into her mouth. After she chewed and swallowed, her face colored as she looked at Ben, shaking her head. “He… he doesn’t know. It’s just me. I’m used to that – it’s been that way my whole life, to be honest.”

 

“I see. Well, I have an idea,” Ben remarked, setting his fork down and taking a long swallow of wine before continuing, “I could help you, I mean, until you decide whether you will tell the father or not. I could take you to appointments, stuff like that. You shouldn’t have to go through this alone.”

 

If he couldn’t tell her, he could at least help her through the mess he was half-responsible for, until he figured out what he should do. If he came clean, and she rejected him – it would ruin him emotionally. Ben knew Rey didn’t think of him the way he wanted her to. He was her boss, her co-worker, and nothing more.

 

If he came clean, and she reported him to his mother – one of them would lose their job. Perhaps Leia would be so incensed she would fire both of them, and Ben did not want to be responsible for throwing Rey’s life into turmoil twice. No, it was better – for now – to remain silent, no matter how much the guilt tore him up inside.

 

He had broad shoulders, he could handle it.

 

Rey stared at Ben after he offered to help her, just searching his eyes again for anything that would make her back away from accepting his offer. Rey had never been the type to ask for help from anyone. She was fiercely independent, and as stubborn as any one person could be.

 

What if she accepted Ben’s offer, and he resented her after the baby was born, because she had taken so much of his time and energy from what he truly wanted to be doing? Ben might not like her as anything more than a friend and a co-worker – but Rey wouldn’t be able to handle him resenting her.

 

“Um… thanks, Ben. I’ll keep your offer in mind. Right now, I’m fine. I appreciate it, though!” Rey reached out, her hand touching Ben’s over the tabletop, and squeezing it briefly before withdrawing it. She had felt  _ something _ when she touched him – a familiarity, perhaps – and if he had been anyone other than her boss, she would have perhaps twined her fingers with his and enjoyed the feel of that strong, warm hand touching hers.

 

“I guess we should get back. I have to finish those plans tonight for Leia, and I know she needs that budget from you,” Rey said, her eyes meeting and holding Ben’s. He wished he could see the passion in her eyes once more – like he had the night they spent together. Being near Rey was glorious – but being with her, skin to skin as their lips met again and again – that was what he imagined heaven felt like. After being with her like that – well, she had ruined him for any other woman, and she didn’t even realize it.

 

“Yeah, I guess we should,” Ben said softly, his eyes never leaving hers. He hoped she could see how much he truly cared about her in his gaze, and how he so very badly wanted her. For now, though, he’d settle for whatever he could take.

 

As they sat across a desk from each other until late in the night, both of them thinking about the other – Ben decided that even if this was all he ever had with Rey – it was enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr:[my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife)


	3. Rey's Mystery Cock Man and Other Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn, Poe and Rose launch their own investigation into Rey's mystery cock man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta and moodboard artist - [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite)!

[](https://imgur.com/wnmIjzB)

Rose, Finn, and Poe were having far too much fun guessing ‘Rey’s mystery cock man’, even making a spreadsheet in Google Docs that they shared between themselves – and Rey. She had to admit, the picture of her three friends walking around their office nonchalantly sniffing their male co-workers made her giggle, and some of the comments they had put into the docs made her laugh so hard she had to excuse herself to go to the bathroom to pee.

Temmin Wexley – ‘Smells like BO and three-day-old salami. He’s out. PD’

Dopheld Mitaka – ‘Smells like soap, sadness and failure. Still a possibility. RT’

Luke Skywalker – ‘Smells like weed and patchouli. Plus he’s old and ewww. No way Rey got a dicking down from him. FS’

Armitage Hux – ‘To quote Wayne’s World loosely here: Hux smells like pralines and diiiiiick. Side note, Rey, if your spawn pops out with red hair, I am disowning you as a friend. PD (Side note here: I don’t think it could be Hux. Phasma pegs him into submission every night. RT)

Cassian Andor – ‘Possibility. Although, he’s very married, and very in love with Jyn, so I’m thinking it’s probably not him. FS’

Ben Solo – ‘He’s my front runner. Good-looking, standoffish, full of BDE. Can never get close enough to sniff him, though. You do, though, Rey. Perform your own sniff test and report back. Enquiring minds want to know. RT (No. I am not SNIFFING my boss. RN)’

….

Ben continued to play it as cool as he could, although it was driving him insane not knowing about how his ‘maybe’ child was developing. He had gone to the bookstore and purchased several books regarding pregnancy, childbirth and child rearing, reading them when he got home late at night from the office. He and Rey were still putting the final touches on the work needed for their new project, and in two days, they would be flying to Tempe for four months to oversee the project.

Four months alone with Rey. Ben would get to watch their child growing within her belly, and maybe she would finally let him drive her to appointments.

As they sat working in his office, Ben finally broke down and asked, trying to keep his tone casual and conversational, “How is the pregnancy going? Has the father decided to help yet?” Ben glanced up from his laptop screen to see her cringe at the last question.

Rey tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear before she bit her bottom lip. Finally, she answered with a shake of her head. “I… he doesn’t know. And the baby is developing fine. I have a 3D sonogram picture, would you like to see? I just went in for it this week.”

“I would like to see it, sure. How exciting for you!”  _ And me… _ Ben thought, watching as Rey reached into her purse and brought out several pieces of paper, handing them to him with a small smile on her face.

Ben gripped the papers in his fingers, willing himself to stay calm and not cry like a huge moron as his eyes focused on the pieces of paper containing the first glimpses he would have of his child. “Wow,” he heard himself whisper as he tried to take in the tiny figure on the paper in front of him.

“I said the same thing,” Rey said, leaning over to point at the papers. “They think it may be a girl, based on how the genitalia is starting to form, but they won’t be able to confirm that until the twenty-week scan. Only two more months to wait! I am at twelve weeks, though, and already had my files sent to a new doctor in Tempe, and Phasma in HR is helping me with the insurance bits, so that goes smoothly.”

Ben nodded before taking one last glance at the pictures of his child and handing them back to Rey. “The offer still stands, by the way,” Ben said after a few moments of working his lower jaw and trying to hold back tears. “To drive you to your appointments and such. I mean, we’re going to be working so closely together, and across the country, to boot.”

Rey gave him a small smile and nodded. “I may just take you up on that, Ben. Thank you!”

….

Rey didn’t know how she was going to handle four months of working side by side with Ben – and even staying in the hotel room right next to his. Her hormones had gone into overdrive, it seemed, and she was finding it harder and harder to keep her hands – and lips – off of her boss.

As she exited the taxi at the airport two days later, she was happy to see Ben waiting outside the terminal for her, and he gave her a small smile as they walked to the gate together. After checking their bags in, they sat on the hard, plastic chairs as they waited for their flight to board, and Ben pulled out his phone, trying to distract himself from wanting to touch Rey. They were sitting so closely, her arm and thigh were pressed up against his, and he wanted to reach out and touch her so badly.

“What seat are you in?” Rey asked casually, hoping they would be sitting close to each other. Something was different between them today, a delicious tension that she hoped he felt as well. She took a breath, smelling something delicious come to her nose – leather and a hint of smoky bourbon. Her core clenched, and Rey tried to remain calm as something niggled at the back of her mind.

“Um, 27 D. You?” Ben hoped he was sitting next to her. The way her thigh felt against his was causing his cock to get hard – not an uncommon feeling for him the last two years of working with her.

“37 C. Oh well. Guess that’s what headphones and music are for, huh? Just promise me, if the person sitting next to me is male and starts to get handsy, you’ll come rescue me by pretending to be my boyfriend or something?” Rey smirked at him, shoulder bumping him softly.

Ben’s face colored, but he somehow managed to put a smirk on his face, as well as their flight was called to board. “You got it.”

They were halfway into their flight, and Rey was drowsy as she listened to music, when her brain finally made the connection that had been burning in the back of it since earlier.

_ Ben. Ben smells exactly like the person who left my bed that morning. Which means… I had sex with Ben. A LOT of sex with Ben… my boss is the father of my baby. _

She sat in a daze the rest of the flight, wondering if Ben remembered their night together as well. Had he ever shown hints that he liked her? Is that why he had asked to take her to her appointments? Did he know and feel so repulsed that he hadn’t wanted to admit to it?

Rey risked a glance over at him, and he met her gaze, raising one brow questioningly.

She shook her head slightly, making a show of looking down at her phone. Maybe she was making this all up in her head. Maybe it was someone else at the airport that used the same cologne. She had only one choice – she had to investigate further.

After deplaning, they waited for their baggage, and Rey tried to catch another whiff of his cologne – just to see, but with so many people milling about, it was impossible. Her pregnancy left her with an incredible sense of smell, which meant that anyone with body odor or recent flatulation generally made her gag – and there were an abundance of those people on their flight, it seemed.

They retrieved their bags, and Rey hoped she might be able to investigate her theory in the taxi – to no avail. Their driver smelled like fried chicken and foot odor, and Rey had spent the whole ride to their hotel gagging and trying not to vomit.

Finally, they arrived at the hotel to check in, and as they stepped onto the elevator that would take them to the tenth floor, Rey knew she had her chance. She stepped as close to Ben as she could, leaning over and nonchalantly sniffing his sleeve. Luckily, they were on the elevator alone, and as the pleasant – and familiar – scent of leather, the forest, bergamot and smoky bourbon filled her senses, Rey’s eyes flashed and she reached out, pressing the stop button on the elevator.

Ben looked at her, confused by her actions, and when he saw the angry fire burning in her eyes, he took an involuntary step backwards, finding only the wall of the elevator behind him.

Reaching into her purse, Rey fumbled to remove the tiny silver object from one of the inner pockets, the dice cufflink her mystery man had left behind had been safely tucked away in the pocket until she found him to return it.

She had never thought it would be her boss.

The boss she had been madly in love with for two years now.

The boss who never gave her the time of day, unless they were working on something for work.

Rey held up the tiny object in front of Ben’s face. “I believe this belongs to you, Ben?”

She could see his Adam’s apple bob several times before he simply nodded, the look on his face one of shame and defeat, and it was at that moment she knew – he had known all along that he was her mystery man, that he was the father of her child. Yet, he had said nothing.

Ben swallowed thickly before asking quietly, “Wh-where did you find it? I… I haven’t seen it since-“

“Since the night of the office party, when you came home with me and we had sex all night? Since the night you got me pregnant, and then didn’t say a word to me – even after I told you? That night, Ben?” Rey stepped closer to him now, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Y-yes, Rey… I-I am so sorry. I-I didn’t want to… I thought you may have a boyfriend or something, and my mother and her stupid no dating rule…” Ben watched Rey, his jaw working furiously as he tried to fight the panic rising in his chest.

“You bloody bastard, with your stupid good looks and your incredible hair and those lips I just want to kiss all the time. You’re an arsehole, you know that?” Rey threw the cufflink at him, amazed when Ben reached up and caught it with his large hand, tucking it into the pocket of his suit jacket, his eyes almost ablaze with something as he looked at her. Surging forward, he crushed his lips to hers, her hands plunging into his hair for a few moments of bliss before she pulled away, shaking her head.

“No. You don’t get to do that again. You have a lot to apologize for, you oversized dick! How could you, Ben?” Rey felt tears prick behind her eyes, and she reached out, her anger flashing brightly in her eyes as the palm of her hand connected with Ben’s cheek, a sharp crack echoing through the elevator.

Ben hung his head, looking positively shameful, and Rey could have sworn she saw tears brimming in his eyes. She stepped forward, her hand lifting his chin so she could look into his eyes. Then, she leaned in, bringing her lips to his again, letting all her feelings – love, anger, longing – flow between them.

The moment ended and Rey pulled away, not looking at Ben again as she pushed the button to make the elevator start its journey again, ignoring Ben’s anguished eyes on her. As the elevator dinged to indicate they had reached their floor and the doors opened, Rey stepped into the hallway, tugging her luggage after her as she strode down the hall, looking for her room.

Ben stopped behind her, and Rey just shook her head. “Fuck off, Solo, you wanker. I’ll talk to you when I’m ready.” Rey inserted the keycard into the door and stepped inside her room, closing the door on the rest of the world – and Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr: [my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife) (All the twitters - I know them!)


End file.
